


Jambert

by S4m



Category: SCP Foundation, scp sedition
Genre: ClownPrinceOfCrime if you're reading this, I hereby proclaim Jambert as their ship name, I'm so sorry, Jambert if you squint, Porn Without Plot Without Porn, Unhealthy Relationships, What the fuck was I thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m
Summary: Behold! A fan fiction that I spent way too much time on when I should be working on my other fics! Why am I like this? We may never know.Based off the SCP Seditions series by TatsTopVideos and Jacobs Journal by ClownPrinceOfCrime. If any of them ever find this, I'm literally going to die.WARNING: This is not a healthy relationship! Not by a long shot! Lambert is literally trying to manipulate Jacobs! Don't ever go for someone who does this! You deserve better! If people gaslight you, that isn't a healthy relationship!
Kudos: 3





	Jambert

"Jacobs! Come in. Thank you, Colonel" Jacobs clenched his fists as he dragged his feet inside. His only avenue of escape closing behind him as Colonel Hillard gave a curt nod and left, the door sealing shut behind him. He knew Lambert, knew that behind that friendly tone was a sociopathic monster. Lambert stood from behind his desk, his cheerful attitude flickering as Jacob's simply stood there. "C'mon, it's not like I broke your knee caps. Don't look so tense. Sit down-"  
  
"Sending your dogs after me, now?" Jacobs interrupted. He had no patience for such a conniving act. "Is this a court martial?"  
  
Lambert raised an eyebrow, the ghost of the smile he'd originally been giving fading away. "Should it be?" A momentary, uncomfortable pause filled the room, before Lambert pulled a cigarette pack from his pocket, plucking a death stick from the box. His gaze returned to Jacobs, and his eyes narrowed. "Sit your ass down." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Jacobs, finding no other choice, took a seat, positioned perfectly in front of Lambert's desk. Lambert's smile returned briefly before he stuck the death stick in his mouth and flicked the lighter on. With the cigarette now alight, Lambert took a long, slow drag, savoring the taste.  
  
After another long pause, Lambert walked around to lean on the front of his desk, eyeing Jacobs up. It was as if he were waiting for him to crack. Jacobs stared back, his eyes calm despite the fire inside his intestines. "We could have worked well together, Jacobs." Lambert started, inducing a skeptical expression on Jacobs' face. Lambert held back a humorless chuckle. "Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to trust you. Don't worry. That isn't a threat. Just- an observation." He leaned in. "Why are you so opposed to what I'm trying to do here?"  
  
"We're a research and peace keeping organization. Not a money laundering front." The ice was palpable in his voice. Despite the biting cold, Lambert laughed.  
  
"Now, who said anything about money laundering? I just want to run a tight ship with people I can trust. And- who can trust me."  
  
"Playing coy doesn't suit you."  
  
"Perhaps, but I learned long ago to never say anything out loud. You never know who could be listening. Who could be-" Lambert's lips twitched "-recording everything you say." Jacobs' poker face was excellent, even if he felt as though he'd been dunked into ice water. A casual conversation on the surface hid the malicious intent underneath.  
  
"The council-"  
  
"You are quite the loyal lap dog for them, _aren't you?_ "  
  
Lambert walked around to Jacobs, the cigarette waving slightly, smoke wafting from the burning tip. His eyes set on Jacobs with an intense gaze. "Despite how you feel-" his gaze flicked to the cigarette "-You think I'm somehow worse than they are?" He chuckled lightly. "You have a pretty... **naive** understanding of the Foundation. I mean, research and peace keeping organization? Straight out of the fucking handbook." He shook his head. "Nothing but lies and propaganda to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside."  
  
"Then what is the Foundation in your warped little world?" Jacobs asked. Lambert smirked.  
  
"You tell me. You know it better than I do. We research, we study and we develop technology far superior to anything else on earth. We could have wiped out all these SCP'S by now with what we know, but we haven't. You know why?" He took another drag. "Because they **print money.** We cut off a slice of the tech, the medical achievements, ship it off to the highest bidder and take a profit. Just who do you think is funding this joint? Politicians? They're just sheep getting guided by the shepherd. The rich, getting richer. " A smile twitched onto Lambert's smug face. "But I ain't no sheep. I'm a god damn wolf." Lambert stepped forward, grabbing Jacobs' chin and forcing it up to stare him right in the eyes." I eat sheep for breakfast. So if some opportunistic son of a bitch wants a bite of the flock, well, who am I to deny it?"  
  
"Justifying yourself as a lesser evil doesn't stop you from being evil." Jacobs snapped, trying to ignore the heavy smell of smoke, the predatory way Lambert looked at him, the lingering touches.

  
"Sure it does." Lambert remarked dismissively, waving a hand. "Hypothetically, I'd be stealing from criminals."

"Not giving it back to the poor?" Jacobs challenged. Lambert's hand gripped Jacobs' chin just a little bit tighter.

"Shouldn't I get paid for my good deeds?" He shot back, causing Jacobs to snap, slapping Lambert's hand away from his face. A brief flash of anger flashed on the man's expression, quickly suppressed once more by that smug, arrogant smile.

" **No.** They're not good deeds." He took a slow breath. "And I don't want any part of it. You made your point last year and I'm not telling The Council anything." Lambert laughed at this, heartily. As if Jacobs had shared some hilarious joke.

"I hope not! If you were to-" Lambert tossed the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, so he could lean down, both hands placing themselves on Jacobs' knees. "It would be **very** unwise." Squeezing Jacobs' knees, Lambert slowly pushed his hands up the other's legs to his inner thighs, smoothing out the creases in the fabric. They were almost nose to nose now. The thick scent of smoke was almost overwhelming, and Jacobs fought to keep his expression void of emotion as Lambert smiled. "After all, you bear potential, Jacobs. Lots of potential indeed. Why, with some proper training, I bet I could have you eating out of my hand." Jacobs' glare must have exposed his true feelings, as Lambert laughed and leaned back. "Oh, why so hostile? I'm only stating a fact. And who knows? You just might enjoy it." Lambert straightened up, and Jacobs felt the air physically grow lighter. Striding to the door, he opened it for his guest, his eyes still hungry as they watched the man in the chair. "You may go now." Stiffly standing, Jacobs made his way out. He was almost into the hallway before Lambert called his name, making him glance back. "Oh, and Jacobs?" Lambert smirked at him. "Don't forget to smile more. You look so much prettier that way."  
  
  



End file.
